


Girl Talk

by GhostDetective



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: When Sansa heard a knock on the door of her chambers, she hadn’t expected a visit from the future queen of Westeros.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 16





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Hope you’re all keeping safe and well with this dreadful illness doing the rounds. Much love to everyone. 
> 
> Hoping to use the enforced break to do more writing. 
> 
> Take care.

When Sansa heard a knock on the door of her chambers, she hadn’t expected a visit from the future queen of Westeros.   
“Margery? To what do I owe this visit?”   
“Can I come in?” Margery’s eyes glinted mischievously, Sansa stepped aside, wondering what she had planned. Sansa watched the candlelight reflecting on Margery’s Auburn hair, before she turned to Sansa, unclasping her robe and letting it fall open.   
“If we are soon to be brides, then we need to know what to expect.” Margery sauntered towards her, unknotting Sansa’s nightdress seductively. “Don’t you think?”   
“Yes.” Sansa gasped as it fell.


End file.
